midnightsynergyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island
About WA:MOFI Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island was released in 2008 and is the sequel to the award-winning Wonderland Adventures. Once again, the magical world of Wonderland is th reatened. Travel to the mysterious Fire Island and unravel an ancient mystery in order to save the day. Mysteries of Fire Island features A vast new world Explore the vast & huge world of Fire Island. From its sunny beaches to the depths beneath the firey volcano. This game is filled with adventures, fun, & excitement. Meet & make new friends, uncover new magic & solve the islands many mysteries. Many new challenges Puzzle & action adventures will test your wit & challenge your reflexes every step of the way. Discover new puzzle elements . Learn new magic skills that will allow you to create matter & travel through time. Beautiful audio visuals Mysteries of Fire Island is Midnight Synergy's best looking Wonderland game yet. Rich visuals will transport you into lush jungles, treacherous canyons & mysterious caves. Mysteries of Fire Island also features a musical soundtrack with new symphonic compositions. Chapters Chapter 1: Wonderfalls While on vacation in the town of Wonderfalls, the player encounters Morklin. After a brief, friendly chat, burning pieces of the sky begin raining down and all the nearby Stinkers scramble for cover. The player finds Mayor Scarredy, who gives him the town keys so Morklin and the player can continue. After reaching the Wonderfalls, the majestic waterfalls for which the town was named, Morklin reveals a secret passage he found when he was a young Stinker. As the player steps off the bridge, part of it collapses, leaving Morklin behind. This turns out not to be a problem, however, as Morklin finds another passageway leading to the same cavern. The player ventures further into the cavern system, bringing along Morklin, an unnamed Stinker in a red hat, and two Wee Stinkers. The Wee-Stinkers foolishly run off into separate caverns, only to be rescued by the player. They decide to stay with the red hat Stinker while Morklin and the player continue forward. Morklin finds two yellow gates which he doesn't remember seeing before, and asks the player to retrieve the keys to them. After he does, the two of them enter into a large, heavily mechanized chamber. Morklin reasons that this is the Sky Machine, a legendary machine built to save Wonderland from danger from the skies. One piece is missing, however; the Star Key, which was hidden away to keep the machine from being activated at the wrong time. After the two set four dials to the correct combination, a map appears in the center of the room, listing the Star Key's location as Fire Island. A team is quickly organized to set sail to Fire Island, including many Stinkers seen previously in Wonderland Adventures, and also some new faces. The team assumes nothing can go wrong on the voyage, but they are mistaken, as a massive tempest strikes the boat midway through the voyage, separating the player from the crew and knocking him/her unconscious. Chapter 2: On the Beach The player wakes up on the Fire Island beach, surrounded by lots of flotsam and jetsam but no sign of ship or crew. Birds can be heard calling, and there are a few Crabs around the shoreline, but no other animals can be seen. After a brief walk on the shoreline, the player enters a stretch of the jungle. Strange white shapes are seen moving in the trees (later revealed to be Ice Trolls). The player sees a bridge collapse right in front of him, only to be reactivated two adventures later. The player then runs across OondiOoni, referred to throughout the rest of the game as Oondy. While this is the first time he is seen throughout the game, the player evidentially remembers him from the voyage over. Oondy explains that the path to the crew's Makeshift Camp is just up ahead, but a poorly timed landslide blocks the path. Fortunately, there is another way to the camp along the beach. The player and Oondy meet Cedric-in-the-Morning, who repeats the 'Blinking' lesson and guides the player to the camp. After helping Cedric collect some Gems, the player stands at the entrance to the camp and watches events unfold. Interrupting the player's welcome, four Ice Trolls come out of nowhere and freeze five Stinkers in the region: Cedric-in-the-Morning, Darlee, Findel, Patooters, and Pookie. After they are scared away by Ace, Darlee, and Grennfleagel hollering, as well as some Grow magic, an expedition is organized to the island's interior consisting of Ace, Oondy, Guggenheimer, and the player. Chapter 3: Jungle and Jungle Canyon Oondy, Guggenheimer, and the player enter the jungle to find a stone key sitting in a clearing. Soon afterward, they find three Stone Gates blocking their path up the mountain. Fortunately, there are several adventures offering Stone Keys as rewards nearby, and the player quickly collects the other two. The trio navigates a perilous course up the mountain, and comes across a small orb along the way that seems to radiate pure Floing energy. Guggenheimer in particular is fascinated by it, as he has never seen any Floing magic so strong. He decides to study it further and urges the player to take it with him, which he does. The three Stinkers find themselves at the top of a jungle canyon, with a convenient natural staircase leading down. A little ways away, they find a large gate with much more Stone Gates than before. Oondy expresses worry that the gate might have been built to keep something else in, not them out. He and Guggenheimer stay at the gate, while the player finds the remaining Stone Keys. No sooner have the three ventured through the gate than several Ice Trolls pop out from behind some walls and attack them. They spend the next few minutes running away from the Ice Trolls and Chompers, then finally come across a clearing they deem to be safe to catch their breath. To their astonishment and panic, a Kaboom appears and begins walking toward them. At the last moment, when they're all but certain that they're going to explode, the Kaboom says "Hello!" politely and introduces himself as SPARKY!. After dissuading their fears further, SPARKY! guides them into the Kaboom Village directly ahead. Chapter 4: Kaboom! Village SPARKY! leads the player, Oondy, and Guggenheimer into the Kaboom Village, where the Kabooms seem to be living peacefully, keeping their heads cool and remembering to not blow up (and even reminding the player to not blow up at some points). Chief BIGBANG! gives the player a key to the Jungle Temple area, advising him to seek the advice of Professor BLASTAZAR!. Professor BLASTAZAR! explains that the temple almost certainly contains the Star Key. The key to the jungle temple is with his assistant, SHORTFUSE!. Unfortunately, SHORTFUSE! got lost in a nearby coral reef. The player promptly rescues him and collects the key to the jungle temple, using it and entering. Several additional, optional adventures can be found around the village. The Kabooms also give out advice on how to keep a cool head, which the player seems to take interest in. Chapter 5: The Jungle Temple As the player enters the jungle temple, he notices a chamber with a gigantic mirror inside located in the back. The chamber cannot be reached yet, however, so the player simply passes it by. The player descends a ladder to a large chamber with a star-shaped moat on one end. The Star Key can be seen in the center of the moat. The only way to cross it is to complete adventures to raise bridges, so the player promptly gets to work. After four adventures are completed, the player collects the Star Key and a seemingly random metal key. Upon returning to the surface, Professor BLASTAZAR! and Guggenheimer congratulate the player on acquiring the Star Key. The professor is optimistic that things will begin to get better from then on, but these hopes are crushed when Ice Trolls come out of nowhere, freezing all of the Stinkers and Kabooms nearby (except for the player), stealing the Star Key, and running off into the temple. The player gives chase in hot pursuit, dodging the projectiles of the Ice Trolls. He follows the one Ice Troll that took the Star Key, with it staying just out of sight. The player finds its footprints inside the Mirror Chamber and uses the key he found earlier to unlock it, but the bridge collapses, leaving no way out. After looking around a little bit, the player finds both a Gold Star and the Fire Glyph. He uses the glyph on the mirror, which then becomes a portal to the Volcano. Chapter 6: The Volcano The player enters the Fire Island Volcano, looking for a solution to this mess. He finds several Fire Keys after completing several adventures, each Fire Key helping lead down to the next layer of the volcano. Once all necessary Fire Keys have been captured and used, the player descends to the lowest layer of the volcano, where the lava level is just below the floor. To his shock and fear, a gigantic Ice Troll comes out of a nearby dwelling. This Ice Troll introduces himself as Shiver, the Lord of Sundog Island and leader of the Ice Trolls. He is astounded at the player's stories of Ice Trolls attacking Stinkers, and suggests that their might be another explanation. This is the only time during the course of the game when the player loses his temper. After some more discussion, Shiver decides to give the player the power of "Pow" magic in order to free the frozen Stinkers and Kabooms. He also gives the player the Time Glyph and Friend Glyph, which he hopes will also aid the player. The player says goodbye and exits west to the Jungle Temple. The player frees the nearby Kaboom!s and Guggenheimer with the newly acquired Pow magic. Guggenheimer takes some of it back to the Makeshift Camp to unfreeze the Stinkers that were frozen at the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 7: Retro World If the player uses the Time Glyph on the mirror, it becomes a portal into the Retro World. Guggenheimer follows the player there, noting how it looks remarkably similar to The Void, but somehow feels different. Guggenheimer urges the player to use a Floing Orb on a nearby magical pillar, which then becomes a portal into a remake of "First Steps". After the player completes it, he follows Guggenheimer out of the Retro World. There are also nine more adventures that require Floing Orbs to appear located in the Retro World. However, none of these adventures are necessary to complete the game. Chapter 8: The Magic Room When the player follows Guggenheimer out of the Retro World, the two go into a small room with some decorative red teleporters in it. Guggenheimer then explains that it was built as a training ground for using Floing magic with Magic Gloves. There are four training rooms of increasing difficulty in the chamber, Floing Training 101, 201, 301, and Floing Mastery Class. Only the first one is required to complete the game. Once the first test is completed, a bridge is raised leading to a very cold hallway. The player sees the Ice Glyph behind a door, but the door can only be opened by a lockpick, so the player passes it by for the moment. Chapter 9: The Acid Pools Surprisingly, upon use of the Friend Glyph, the player is taken to the very unfriendly Acid Pools in the southeast of Fire Island. After solving some adventures and pressing some buttons in the hub, the player raises a bridge farther to the south. To his surprise, the player discovers the Wonderland Pirate crew who were shipwrecked during the very same storm the player's crew was. They appear to be doing fairly well at surviving the elements, but were pretty much locked in this area before the player came along with the mirror teleport. Captain Bobo of the Pirate crew informs the player that they do have a lockpick- all the player needs to do is to complete some good deeds around the settlement. After doing so, the player returns to the Jungle Temple and uses the lockpick to unlock the Ice Glyph. Upon using the Ice Glyph on the mirror, a portal appears to Sundog Island, home of the Ice Trolls and current residence of the Star Key. The player ventures through, closely followed by Oondy. Chapter 10: Sundog Island Upon arrival at the island you immediately head north. Eventually you are stopped by a chasm. Across it lies the main entrance to the ice troll fortress wich is locked. The players heads southeast to find an abandoned Stinker Mine. After obtaining some ice keys the player finds another entrance to the ice troll fortress. You meet up with Oondy who External links http://www.midnightsynergy.com/adventures2/ http://www.midnightsynergy.com/nutters/MOFI/MOFIstars.htm [Category:Wonderland